


Santa Ana

by skinstapler



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinstapler/pseuds/skinstapler
Summary: 一切都只取决于Michael Pearson
Relationships: Mickey Pearson/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 23





	Santa Ana

Michael Pearson这个美国佬在异国他乡发达的事迹在伦敦有无数个不同版本，除了他本人之外，就剩Raymond Smith知道其中的全部面貌，至于丛林之王为什么如此信任另一个人，恐怕只能当事人去说清楚。根据可靠消息，Raymond甚至负责修剪Michael Pearson的鼻毛。

取得信任的途径无非有两条，献出你的生命或者献出你的屁股，但是Raymond要取得Michael Pearson的信任，他只有一个选择——交出他的生命还有他的屁股。Michael Pearson没有拿枪顶在他的前额，他心甘情愿交出这些东西，因为那是他妈的Michael Pearson。

因为同样的原因，他很快掌握了如何在办公桌下为Michael Pearson来一次美妙至极的口交，他解开皮带的动作就像为弹夹塞入子弹那样熟练。他很会吸，好像他天生就是干这个的，那张嘴裹着完全勃起的阴茎，脸颊因为卖力吸吮而凹陷，Michael Pearson不需要睁开眼，光是听着由Raymond发出的声音，他就知道Raymond有多爱他的老二。

但Michael Pearson喜欢看，他喜欢看着Raymond被阴茎塞满的嘴，和狼狈的下巴，而这个角度只属于他。Raymond跪在他的腿间，不去在乎地板会不会弄脏他的裤子，那双藏在眼镜后的眼睛，也会因为一次次的深喉而湿润。Raymond的手通常会撑在Michael Pearson的膝盖，戒指上的指节通常会泛起白色。Michael Pearson在即将高潮时习惯攥住那些手指，Raymond就会知道接下来应该仰起他的脸，因为他的boss喜欢射在他的脸上。

从一开始Michael的阴茎会令他干呕，到后来知道怎么去敞开喉咙去接受这根东西，他越来越习惯。精液会落在Raymond的胡须，偶尔也会落在他的眼镜，他会接走Michael pearson递过来的手帕，走到他的身后——他最便于保护Michael Pearson的位置，低着头去擦拭镜片。

没人能猜透Michael Pearson的脾气，就跟伦敦的天气一样，所有人只能做拿上雨伞这一样准备。性只会令Michael Pearson更加的无所顾忌，性是他的猫薄荷，他会狠狠操进Raymond的屁股里，让Raymond痛，在Raymond快哭出声时，他又会慢下来，一寸一寸去抚慰他。

他有时候会去亲吻Raymond，这些吻伴随着胡茬的刺痒烙在Raymond汗湿的后背，更多时候，Michael会用食指去玩弄Raymond凹陷的腰窝，Raymond会叫着boss，用屁股夹紧Michael的阴茎。Raymond有着极具有威慑力的身材，他的每一寸肌肉都是力量的炫耀，但Raymond只因为Michael的抽插去显露那些曲线，Michael只需要低头，就能知道征服整个世界应该是什么样子。

润滑剂会从Raymond的屁股里流出来，在床单上留下斑驳痕迹，Raymond并不擅长在床上忍耐，他会随着阴茎在屁股里的角度，叫出各种不同的声音。Raymond金棕色的胡须中探出一截粉色的舌尖，在Michael进入的过深时，他会伸着右手轻轻贴向Michael的小腹，上面的戒指还有着他为自己扩张时的润滑剂。Michael就会停下来，等待Raymond自己移开手。

Michael的高潮以射进Raymond的屁股里结束，Michael的手指会在Raymond的腿侧留下淤痕，等他抽出老二，精液就会从被过度使用的穴口流出，缓缓压过指痕。他会让Raymond枕着他的肩膀，方便去揉捏饱满胸肉，他热衷于柔软的肌肤触感，同时去亲吻Raymond红到发烫的耳朵，看Raymond为自己打出来。

他们或许会亲吻彼此，或许不会，一切都只取决于Michael Pearson。

End


End file.
